Breathless
by James1257
Summary: Lily wants to dedicate a song to James and so she and her band - GIRL POWER, perform for the Marauders. A James and Lily one-shot.


**Hey, guys! I'm sorry about my other two stories, but my Board Exams are coming up, so I can't update. Anyway, this was just something I wrote after listening to the song I used. It's breathless from the band - The Corrs. Enjoy and please review! I need constructive criticism. And compliments, o'course!**

**Prankster Princess.**

**BREATHLESS**

**_Go on, go on, leave me breathless  
Come on... _**

**James watched, shocked, as Lily's lips sang those words. They were in the Gryffindor common room with the other Marauders. Lily's friends Brianna Delacour and Amanda Metz were playing the piano and drums respectively while Lily was strumming the guitar. The Marauders had convinced the girls to perform a song for them, as the girls had recently formed a band – GIRL POWER.**

**  
_The daylight's fading slowly  
but time with you is standing still  
I'm waiting for you only  
The slightest touch and I'll feel weak _**

**He remembered Lily's whisper before she had picked up the guitar. '**_**This one's for you, James.'**_** He'd expected a song which said '**_**You're an arrogant prat**__** You are such a brat**__** Please drop this arrogance**__** I can see through your pretense.'**_

**_I cannot lie  
From you I cannot hide  
I'm losing the will to try  
Can't hide it (can't hide it)  
Can't fight it (can't fight it)  
So...  
_**

**What the heck is she going on about? Am I dreaming? James pinched himself to make sure that he was not dreaming. After mentally cursing himself for doing that (the pain was unbearable), he looked into Lily's emerald eyes.**

**  
****_Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me until I can't deny this  
loving feeling, make me long for your kiss  
Go on, go on  
Yeah, come on...  
_**

**Sweet. James winked at her, and was surprised to see a red shade creeping up her face. Was THE Lily Evans blushing because of something he, James Potter, had done? Tonight is the weirdest ever, he concluded. He turned his attention back towards the song.**

**  
****_And if there's no tomorrow  
And all we have is here and now  
I'm happy just to have you  
You're all the love I need somehow _**

**Love? Okay, she'd caught him there. He knew that he loved her, but his dream of her returning the feeling was finally coming true! Hopefully. **

**_It's like a dream  
Although I'm not asleep  
I never want to wake up  
Don't lose it (don't lose it)  
Don't leave me (don't leave me_) **

**Oh, _I_ know how that feels! James thought. **

**_Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me until I can't deny this  
loving feeling, make me long for your kiss  
Go on, go on  
Yeah, come on... _**

**And I'm almost jumping, James thought. He looked at Sirius, Remus and Peter. Sirius was smiling at Brianna, who was blushing furiously as her fingers moved across the piano. Remus and Peter were tapping their feet to the beat of the song while Amanda put all her talent into her task. Of course they were oblivious. The whisper was only for him to hear, so they didn't know who the song was dedicated to, James thought. And it's me, he added, as an afterthought. He smiled smugly. **

**_And I can't lie  
From you I cannot hide  
I've lost my will to try  
Can't hide it (can't hide it)  
Can't fight it (can't fight it)  
So... _**

**I'm officially on top of the world, James said to nobody in particular. Remus looked at him and asked 'What? Are you elated that we're finally getting to listen to the girls, especially Lily, perform?'**

'**Oh, no, it's got nothing to do with that, Moony. Just pay attention to the song, will you?' James replied coolly.**

**That was just part of it, my dear friend. **

**_Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me until I can't deny this  
loving feeling, make me long for your kiss  
Go on, go on  
Yeah, come on... _**

**James and Lily locked eyes. Hazel increased intensity and emerald fought boldly. **

**_Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless (leave me breathless) _**

**It was like James and Lily were the only ones in the room. **

**_Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless (leave me breathless)_**

**James stepped forward, walking towards her. His friends looked at him, clearly confused.**

**_Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless (leave me breathless) _**

**Lily closed her eyes, put the guitar aside and sang the last line**

**_Go on, go on _**

**And that was all she got to say before James swept her in his arms and kissed her. She discarded the guitar and her arms flew to his messy mob at once. He felt like he was flying for the first time, which was about as happy as he could describe right then. Vaguely, he could hear loud catcalls and whistles in the background, accompanied be two 'Awwwwwwww!'s (Courtesy of Amanda and Brianna, of course)**

**He pulled back and she said five words before kissing him again. **

'**You ****have**** left me breathless.'**


End file.
